


They Never Leave

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Gen, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Loss of Parent(s), Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Kakashi as Hound in ANBU was the new one. The new Hound but Hound never left. None of them ever do.





	They Never Leave

He was given the name Hound. 

That’s what he was to be called until he left ANBU or was ordered to leave. So, today he was following some older ANBU who were on their way to a meeting. Hawk and Cat he believed they were. Cat living up to his name by having a Ninja cat curled across his shoulders. 

Kakashi liked dogs better but he’d have deal with Cat for a while. 

They walked into the office to get their orders before given a few hours to gather their things, write a goodbye letter, eat a meal or something when the Third gave Cat the Order to watch over Hound as he was new and needed to be trained. 

Slightly offended Kakashi glanced at Cat who bowed before turning to leave without looking at Hound, well, that expected, so he just followed the older ANBU. Besides, it would be good to get a look at what his new living arrangements would be. He heard thy were given standard apartment. 

They walked on to the where they handed the uniforms but this time he was allowed into the back. Cat continued on not speaking to anyone but Kakashi noticed that other ANBU turned to look at the newest member tailing Cat. 

“Hey, Cat who’s the newbie?” 

“Hound and why do you ask him since he’s right there,” Came the silky voice. “Hound that is Hog, Frog, and Bear.” 

“I’m Hound.” 

“KInda small isn't he?” 

“Lord Hokage wouldn’t make him ANBU if he wasn’t skilled,” Cat spoke opening a locker pulling out a key. “Let go Hound, we need to have a last meal before the mission.” 

Normally Kakashi would say something else but he was still missing his Sensei so he followed Cat out of the room. They continued to walk on out of the building before hopping the buildings until they came to that apartment. 

They ended up at the front desk where Cat simple said “Hound.” 

Looking up thinking he wanted something but that was quickly dashed as the old man turned around before handing Cat a key. Cat, in turn, turned to him looking at him before giving him the key. 

“This is yours.” Cat turned to walk up the stairs off to the side. “It has yet to be cleaned out from the Former Nin known as Hound so you will stay with me until further notice. Most likely after the mission, it will be ready for you.” 

“Sure,” Hound followed him along. “What are we eating?” 

“I have a stew that we can warm up.” 

“Okay,” 

\--

When they ate it was back to back. Kakashi wasn’t going to lie he wondered what Cat looked like but who was he to wonder such things when he wore a mask and now an ANBU mask? The stew itself was good and he wondered if it was homemade or from a store. If it was from a store then he’d be able to pick some up with when they got back. 

He heard Cat place the bowl down and the sound of the mask being put back into place. He didn't move but rather waited for Kakashi-, no, Hound to get done. Setting his bowl down he pulled his mask up before putting his mask up. 

“Are you ready, Hound?” 

“Yes, Cat.” 

“Let’s go.” 

\--

Traveling was the easiest part of the mission. 

Hound stuck close to the others, mostly to Cat since that’s who he was assigned too by sticking to his side like a mini magnet. The woods they stayed in had a well-hidden cave. It was cold but Cat was kind enough to let Hound not only sleep in the same sleeping bag but gave him the small blanket he had. A part of him wondered if Cat had brought it just for him. 

They ended up completing the mission within twenty-four hours so they headed back tot he apartments they had been assigned too. Hound was told he wasn’t ready thanks to all the traps the other Hound had set up causing them to have a hard time taking them down. 

Well, former Hound was ANBU for fifteen years… 

“Hound, let’s go.” 

“Where?” 

“My apartments.” 

And that was the end of it. 

Hound was to be housed there until he was ready. To be honest, Hound felt relieved that Cat had offered because wasn’t sure he could go back home or if he could be Kakashi outside ANBU or not. He’d have to ask but for now, he wanted some more stew. 

One they ate, back to back again, Cat got up before handing him a bag. “This is a disguise kit. I’ll go put mine on and you put yours on. I’m going to go to the bathes they have for us here. If you want to join you’ll have to go in disguise.” 

\--

Hound was half hanging out of the tub as he soaked in the hot water. It was nice, h would admit that. Looking over at Neko who was relaxing eyes closed. He wondered thought… with all that makeup and if off what the other really looked like. 

However, they never knew until they were either out of ANBU or died, with death being the most likely.

After bathing, buying some food, they headed back. HOund kind of like the stairs they took up. Maybe it was a little childish but he liked hopping up the stairs and down them when they went. ONce n the house Hound realized he didn't have a place to sleep. 

“Where do I sleep?”

“There’s a futon in that closet for you. We’ll get it after training after we make dinner.” 

\--  
Hound found out that they train they had was mental training. It was nice. It made sense because going to train after a long bath made no sense. About twenty ANBU were around in silence. HOund took a moment to look at all of them. He was the smallest, the youngest too no doubt 

Suddenly after four hours, they all stood up. Hound stood up too following Cat when someone stood in front of him. 

“So, Hound, welcome to the ANBU.” 

“Thanks.” Hound nodded. “I’m glad to be here.” 

“I’m Boar.” The man said before looking at Cat. “Stuck you with the newbie. How fitting that they gave him that mask.” 

“What are you talking about?” Cat said simply. “Hound is here. Hound has never left.” 

“Right, right,” Boar walked on. “We never leave.” 

Ignoring him HOund followed Cat back to the apartments. 

That night Hound slept on a futon that was a perfect size for him. It brought him comfort or some reason sleeping in the room as someone again. Cat was silent but he liked it that way. He wondered how long he had to stick by Cat. 

\--

Two years later, many missions later and Hound was following Cat and Boar around on a new mission. They had to find the Masked Man who had unleashed the Nine-Tailed Beat. They could find him but a roar, heat and the sound of screams in the air grew forcing them to split up, Cat tell him to cover the Westside. 

Nodding he figure he’d just meet them later.

\--

Minato and Kushina were dead. 

Hound felt so cold when he found out. Even colder when they said that the Nine-Tailed was sealed away in their child but the Third had taken the child away hiding him as an orphan. After a long night of trying to do his job Hound headed back to the Apartments to rest, eat, and continue. 

Once there Hound noticed that ANBU were taking in wound members, some bodies killed, some mangled. Tense HOund walked up to the bodies hands reached out when a hand placed on his shoulder looking back he was grateful to see Cat there. 

“Calm, Hound,” Cat spoke, sounded sick. “You're about to hyperventilate…. Go home and I’ll bring you something later.” 

INstead of listening Hound followed Cat around patching up their fellow ANBU. 

It was going to be found when Cat suddenly fell to his knees, onto his side before he stopped moving. Hound just stood there for a second, a memory flashing in his mind about when he came upon his Father’s body before he lend down to check his pulse. 

Nothing. 

Checking again Hound realized that it had been internal bleeding. There was nothing to do. Sitting on the floor Hound stared at Cat. He still lived in Cat's apartment on that perfect sized floor futon that, not that he'd ever admitted, was right next to Cat. They did everything together from train, to eat, missions, and... well, games with Gai didn't count but Cat watched....

What did Hound do now? He was alone again. So, HOund did the only thing he could at that moment. 

It would be hours later when the panic claimed that Parrot noticed that Cat’s stiff body and Hound curled into his side. 

\--

“Hound.” The Third spoke as before waving his hand to a small boy with an ANBU mask on. “This is Cat. You will train him.” 

Hound bowed before turning to leave feeling Cat following him. 

Maa… Boar was right… they never left.

ANBU masks neve left.


End file.
